


Raihan's 'Kissys'

by bastartjack



Series: Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Battle Tower, Leon loves Raihan for that but is a little bit worried, M/M, Raihan is too invested in pokemon history, Tired Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack
Summary: After getting close to about 0 hours of sleep, Raihan decided to go visit his boyfriend at the battle tower! He has thought of such a great plan and is excited to pull it through. Until Leon sees right through him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon SWSH Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Raihan's 'Kissys'

It has been almost a year that Leon had converted the Rose Tower to the Battle Tower. It took Raihan a bit of time to remember to go there instead of the stadium when visiting Leon. This time, Raihan didn’t forget. He had something very important to do. Raihan was grinning as he stepped onto the wide floor of the elevator. He had such an amazing plan and it was _not_ going to fail. 

Raihan yawned and pulled up his phone, he was starting to doubt himself after a long while on the elevator. _Will this really work? What if Leon thinks it’s stupid! No, he won’t, he follows important orders. He’ll believe it._ Raihan snapped a couple of selfies and pictures of himself in the elevator, because Arceus does it take a long time to get up there, but the lighting is amazing. He sent a few of those to Leon, but knowing him, Leon probably wouldn’t have seen it if Raihan doesn’t mention it to him. 

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Raiahn regained his composure, shoving his hands and phone into his pockets. He walked through the hallways until he had reached Leon’s office, which was at the end of the hallway. 

He pushed the door open, “Leon!” Leon let out a yelp and quickly looked up at Raihan, his hand quickly holding his pokeball up. A sigh escaped Leon’s lips as he relaxed back into his chair, setting back down Charizard’s pokeball. “Hey Han, you didn’t tell me you were gonna visit today.” Raihan frowned, “‘S cause I got some bad news, Lee.” Leon leaned onto the table, “What happened mate?” 

Raihan quickly pulled out a small piece of paper from his hoodie’s pocket and slid it over to Leon. “I got a doctor’s note and it said this!” Leon squinted at the piece of paper, trying to make sense of it.

“Han.. This just says that you’ve gotten the heterosexual and that you need a thousand ‘kissys’ from me to change you back to your normal self?” Raihan quickly nodded, “Yeah! ‘S gettin’ really bad Lee! ‘M startin to want to go catch magikarps and take pictures with em’!” Leon sighed and stared blankly at the note he was given.

“Raihan, answer me honestly, yeah?” Raihan nodded and started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, “How much did you sleep last night? I know you got a shipment of historic books ‘n things for the vault and I know you’re excited ‘bout that ‘n all, but ‘m getting worried mate. You seem to not be gettin’ enough sleep these days.” Raihan frowned, “So you won’t give me kissys?” _Dammit he knew it wouldn’t have worked._

Leon quickly noticed Raihan’s disappointment and walked over to give him a nice hug, “I will give you kissys, Han. You just have to tell me when you slept.” Raihan nuzzled his head into Leon’s chest and whispered out something. “Hm? Repeat that please?” Raihan raised his voice a bit, “And you won’t be disappointed?” Leon stroked Raihan’s hair softly, “Course not, mate.” 

“Slept at four..” Leon gave Raihan a soft kiss and encouraged him to get up. “C’mon then mate. Let’s get you to the couch; you can take a short nap there.” Raihan let out some incomprehensible whines, but still let Leon lead him over to the couch.

Raihan laid himself down and made himself comfortable, snuggling deep into the soft cushions. “Will I still get kissys?” Raihan yawned. “After you sleep, Han.” Raihan grumbled and leaned over to Leon, “Give me ten before I sleep..” Leon chuckled softly and shook his head, “You are insatiable, mate.” And Leon still gave in and gave Raihan his very much deserved (In Raihan’s opinion he deserved it) ‘kissys’.


End file.
